A Hart's Tale
by bblossom
Summary: A collection of Joshaya short stories full of romance, heartache, comedic relief, and nostalgia. Note, some one-shots may receive more than one part, but not in direct succession. Further, requests are not necessary or guaranteed but welcomed, as it may help with inspiration. Credit will be given when appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hart's Tale**

— Snowflakes & Tears —

 _{Angst, Romance}_

 _In honor of Joshaya Appreciation Week, 2018. [Updated]_

. . .

 **A** chill quickly runs down his spine as he enters the still apartment building, his skin cold and cheeks red as the bitter January air nips at his nose.

It'd been the middle of the week and classes were as long and exasperating as ever, although Josh tried not to think about it too much since everything was surprisingly going his way for a change. It's honestly his excuse for not visiting as often as he used to as it's been a while since he's last seen anyone, including a certain someone.

Josh uses the spare key that was given to him when he first moved to New York to get into the apartment, happily beaming as he opens the door to walk inside.

"Sup, kiddies," he exclaims while standing in the doorway, expecting a living room full of people to greet him like usual but instead, entering what looks to be an empty home.

He furrows his eyebrows and slowly closes the front door behind himself before stepping further into the apartment. Josh then quietly looks around while standing in the middle of the room, wondering who's here if anyone at all. Afterward, setting the laundry bag he brought along with him down onto the floor near the coffee table before removing his coat but opting to leave his beanie on.

He shrugs his shoulders and sauntering toward the kitchen to help himself to something to drink.

Josh grabs a glass from the cabinet to pour himself some water and beginning to gulp it down when a presence eventually appears in the doorway of the hallway, unbeknownst to him.

"Uh, Josh?" Cory questions, causing Josh to start coughing hysterically as he chokes on the water.

He turns around to see his brother standing behind him, and looks at him with his eyes wide.

"C-Cory?" Josh says, wiping the dribble from his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here…"

"Right… I guess that also means you didn't notice the stacks of paper on the kitchen table either," Cory replies, pointing to the pile of test sheets he'd been busy grading before suddenly having the urge to use the bathroom.

Josh smiles crookedly.

"Nope." He nervously admits, and Cory simply chuckles while shaking his head before going to sit back down to continue grading papers.

Josh joins him.

There's a brief moment of silence as Cory concentrates on the tests, and Josh merely watches him, looking at all the names on the pages but only recognizing a select few. That's when he sees Riley's name, watching closely as his brother grades his own daughter's history test and as expected, her grade was remarkable. Cory then moves on to the rest of the stack but instantly pausing once he reaches Maya's test.

He immediately clears his throat and lifting his head to glance at Josh.

Josh cocks an eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

"I just realized it probably isn't wise for me to grade students' tests in front of you," Cory states, and Josh is speechless.

He looks at his brother skeptically.

"Maybe but what's the big deal? I'm in _college_ ,"

"I know, but students' grades should be kept confidential from outsiders. For some, it can often be overwhelming and a bit discouraging, especially if the student isn't doing well academically."

"Are you saying Maya isn't doing well?" Josh questions, concern hidden in his voice, and as he says her name, realizing just how long it's been since the two have last seen each other.

Cory stiffens in his chair and swallows.

"Don't make assumptions, Josh. I just need some privacy as I continue to grade, that's all."

"Sure…" Josh says reluctantly as he stands up from his chair, and walking back to the living room where he left his laundry bag, deciding to distract himself with washing clothes until his brother is done with his work.

A few hours then go by, and everyone else is finally home for dinner, but Josh can't help noticing a certain someone is missing.

He sits down beside Auggie who's sitting across from Riley. Riley is sitting next to her mom, while Cory is sitting at the end of the table in the same chair he sat in earlier to grade papers.

Josh vaguely listens as everyone talks about their day, eating and laughing with one another, but ultimately refraining from joining in on the conversation. Instead, absently picking at his food with his fork, completely dazed and unaware when Riley starts to call his name.

Josh winces and looking around the table to see everyone staring at him with questionable glares.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"We were just wondering if you're okay? You haven't been talking much, and you've hardly touched your food." Topanga states and Josh chuckles awkwardly to ease the tension.

Of course, the reason for that is because he's busy thinking about Maya, although doesn't dare to ask about her.

"I'm fine," Josh says instead.

"Are you sure?" Riley asks, and Josh nods to reassure her.

He smiles faintly at everyone.

"I'm good, guys. Really."

"Alright, but if anything is going on, you let us know," Topanga says, and Josh simply nods his head, desperately hoping to have the conversation change to something else.

Once it's after dinner, Josh volunteers to help clean up, assisting Topanga with washing the dishes along with helping Riley to get the hyperactive Auggie into bed for school tomorrow. He then grabs his laundry out of the machine before packing up to head back to his dorm.

Josh says goodnight to everyone as the evening quickly shifts to dusk, and reaching for the doorknob as he's about to walk out of the apartment until Cory bellows his name, and he glances over his shoulder in his brother's direction.

He notices Cory standing behind him before promptly ambling toward him. Meanwhile, Topanga briefly steps out of the room to allow the two men to talk alone.

There's an anticipative look in Cory's eyes, and Josh arches an eyebrow in wonderment as they gaze at one another.

"What's up, bro?" Josh asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily… but there is something I want to talk to you about," Cory implies, piquing Josh's interest. Afterward, gesturing Josh toward the couch, and waiting until both of them are seated before disclosing any information. Cory nervously sighs. "It's about Maya,"

" _What_?" Josh exclaims, his eyes widening and nostrils flaring as he thinks of the worst-case scenarios in his head.

He immediately suspected something was wrong when she hadn't shown up for dinner, and nobody bothering to talk about it. He might not have been around for a while but he understands the dynamic of his family enough to know that Maya not being around is something strange and unusual.

Josh soon begins to ramble and stammer, panic-stricken as he hopes nothing terrible has happened to her.

"Well, what is it? Is she okay? Did somebody hurt her? She isn't in the hospital, is she?"

"Calm down, Josh. She's okay," Cory assures, temporarily easing Josh of his nerves as he sighs a deep breath of relief.

He slowly nods in his head.

"Oh, ok… great. Then what's the problem? Why wasn't she at dinner?" Josh interrogates, not realizing how much he wanted to see the small blonde until she wasn't around.

Over the years, he's become accustomed to her excessively pining over him, easily professing her feelings, and looking at him with those admittedly beautiful ocean blue eyes as if he's the king of England and can do no wrong. However, ever since their trip to the ski lodge, her infatuation has strongly digressed, meaning she's more mature and calm regarding the way she approaches him now.

There's no more jumping onto his back, standing close with their faces mere inches apart, or sneaking off to college parties to be sure no other girls steal him away from her.

Josh truthfully found the captivation to be slightly annoying but now that the constant behavior no longer exists, typically speculating if those feelings from Maya even remain. Albeit, he might have crushes of his own, but the only reason he's okay with the idea of talking to other girls is because he knows him and Maya will eventually be together when the time is right and is simply distracting himself until the moment finally happens.

Cory stares at his younger brother worriedly, acknowledging the frightened look on Josh's face, and touches his shoulder comfortingly.

"Listen to me, everything is fine. Maya couldn't make it tonight, but not due to an accident or anything like that." Cory clarifies, truthfully confusing Josh, who refrains from saying anything as he waits for his brother to elaborate. "Now. I have a favor to ask of you, and I want you to hear me out. It's about Maya. A lot of us are worried about her since she hasn't been herself lately, and whatever it is, it's also affecting her performance in class. Basically, I was hoping you could… _talk_ to her and see what's the matter." Cory states and Josh is speechless.

"Wait, what? Why me? What about Riley or her friends, or even Katy and Shawn?"

"About that… from what I understand, something happened recently that neither Shawn or Katy will talk about with the rest of us out of respect for Maya, and not even Riley knows what's wrong. She's refusing to talk about it with anyone, but I figured just maybe she'd be willing to confide in _you_ because of… well, you know." Cory explains, and Josh grows silent. Cory then sighs. "You know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important, so will you please consider it?"

"I don't know…" Josh murmurs, shaking his head and diverting his gaze as he stares down at the floor. Although he wouldn't mind an excuse to see Maya, he isn't exactly sure if this is a good idea. "I get why you think I'm the solution here, but if Maya isn't even talking to her best friend about whatever is bothering her, what makes you think she'll be willing to talk to me?"

"Best friends are great. Maya and Riley have proven that… but sometimes a best friend isn't always the answer. Maya tells Riley everything but maybe this time, she'd be better off expressing her feelings to someone else, perhaps even someone who means just as much to her," Cory implies, and once again Josh is at a loss for words.

He looks up at his brother, contemplating a final decision in his head before taking a deep breath, relenting.

"Fine... I'll do it. I care about Maya a lot. _She knows I do_ , so if anything is going on, then hopefully she'll be comfortable talking to me about it."

"I'm certain she will be, and you'll see, this will all be a good thing in the end." Cory replies and Josh smiles weakly, although it quickly disappears.

It's been a while since the last time he and Maya have seen each other, and he isn't sure how she'll feel about him attempting to pry into her business, but hoping she'll be open-minded about it, nonetheless.

Josh gets up to leave for good this time but not before getting Maya's phone number and address from Riley, so he can call her and possibly schedule a day and time to see one another.

Despite the history, the two have together, the thought of exchanging numbers never quite coming to mind and now that Josh finally has the blonde's number, tempted to send her a message and ask how she's doing since he's desperate to know. However, choosing to wait to give himself enough time to process everything.

He goes to bed that night struggling to fall asleep as vivid thoughts of Maya float casually through his mind, rendering him sleepless for most of the night as he thinks of everything that can go wrong once they're together again.

Will she be happy to see him, or wish he wasn't around?

Josh wakes up the next morning restless and grumpy as the discouraging thoughts from the night before completely consumed his mind for the duration of the night and nearly falling asleep in all of his classes from the sheer amount of stress and sleep deprivation.

Josh couldn't believe how much the situation was taking over him, anxious to talk to Maya and finally get the awkwardness out of the way. He then receives a text message from Riley upon finishing his last class for the day, his stomach churning the instant he reads what it says.

 _ **I'm with Maya and we're at Topanga's if you want to stop by. I can also find an excuse to leave if you'd rather be alone**_.

Josh swallows.

Of course, he knew this moment would be happening eventually as he agreed to do this favor for his brother, so it was inevitable he'd be seeing Maya sooner rather than later. However, still unsure of how she'll react when she finds out the real reason he's going to see her. Regardless, taking a deep breath before sending a reply to his niece.

It takes no more than twenty minutes for Josh to travel from the university to the bakery, although momentarily standing outside the shop before actually going inside. He wants to forget all the ridiculous speculations he had earlier, certain that the blonde will be just as happy to see him as he is to see her, which is more than enough to calm his nerves and build his confidence as he walks through the door with his shoulders broad, chest out, and chin high.

Josh glances the perimeter until he locates the area Riley informed him Maya would be sitting and eventually sees her sitting alone at a table near one of the bookshelves, her elbow propped up and cheek resting in the palm of her hand.

For a while, Josh just stands there from afar, admiring her from a distance. There's something about Maya that evokes a burning ember inside of him every time he lays eyes on her, and this time is no different.

He might've rejected her a dozens times up to this moment because of their ages, but even he had to admit that he couldn't wait for the barrier between them that's been holding them back to be broken once and for all.

"Josh… is that you?" Her voice hums, cascading gently through the air and flowing directly into his ears.

Josh immediately stiffens, skittish that he's been caught gawking without even realizing it. He then clears his throat while awkwardly waving his hand in her direction.

"Hi, Maya." His smile is crooked and his body visibly trembling, demonstrating his coyness right in front of her, although quickly beginning to relax when he sees her hurriedly running over to hug him.

They open their arms wide to each other until finally, they're tightly embracing one another. Josh rests his head on top of hers, while Maya buries her face into his chest. He'd been a little cold since he'd just came from outside, but Maya didn't mind in the slightest. She then looks up at him while still keeping her arms wrapped around his backside, lightly smiling while her eyes twinkle with pleasure.

"It's good to see you,"

"You too..." Josh mumbles so quietly that no one else around can hear him except the girl standing in front of him, which is all that matters.

He follows Maya back over to her table, sitting down across from her, and immediately noticing the dozen of books scattered across the tabletop along with a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie. Josh then slowly starts to remember the real reason why he's here once they're sitting together, his body feeling tense and lungs closing up as if he's underwater, hopelessly trying to hold his breath. However, the instant Maya begins to smile and laugh, easily lightening the mood, it isn't long before his nerves are settled, talking to her like normal as if nothing is wrong.

The conversation continues, Josh truthfully forgetting the joy of what talking to his _little ferret_ is like. When her cheeks resemble two bright apples and her eyes glisten with happiness, he secretly falls harder and harder for her all over again.

She deserves to be smiling all the time, resenting anybody who brings her pain and if he could, he would reach across the table and kiss her until the moment her heart heals and the tears finally stop. She's trying to appear okay in front of him but Josh knows the instant she's alone, she'll go back to hating herself and believing everything is her fault.

He refuses to let that happen, deciding to do the inevitable.

Josh starts to dive a little deeper into the discussion, noticing when the mood quickly shifts from casual to uncomfortable the minute he decides to ask about how life is at home, and Maya suspiciously grows quiet.

It's not something they typically talk about, but Josh made a promise to his brother, and he's going to do whatever it takes to help Maya get through whatever is bothering her.

He looks at Maya sympathetically.

"Maya, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"No, of course not," Maya responds, although not very convincingly.

She stares down at her hands that are hidden underneath the table, absently twiddling her thumbs. Meanwhile, Josh proceeds to look at her, wondering what's truly on her mind.

"Maya—"

"You know, I should get going," Maya announces while standing up from her chair, and quickly gathering up all of her belongings to put back inside of her bag. "Riley suddenly left in a hurry just as we were in the middle of doing homework together, and I still have to finish it before tomorrow."

"Ok, but Maya—"

"I'll see you later, Boing." Maya dashes for the door after putting on her coat, leaving Josh behind as he merely watches her walk out of the bakery.

He sighs.

Josh didn't know for sure what was troubling Maya, but it's safe to assume that it must have something to do with the way things are at home.

Were Katy and Shawn suddenly fighting a lot, possibly hinting at a divorce?

Josh doubted it the instant he considered it. He hasn't seen two people more in love aside from Cory and Topanga, so it had to be something else, determined to get to the bottom of it.

Josh pulls out his phone to check the time, realizing that an hour had already gone by since meeting up with Maya.

She really is a great distraction.

Afterward, putting his coat back on and grabbing his stuff to try catching up to Maya before she gets too far ahead but the moment he steps outside, he has no idea which way she could've gone.

He groans while murmuring a swear to himself, contemplating what his next move should be.

Maya is clearly upset by something he said, although his intentions were never to hurt her feelings, refusing to let the issue go before he gets a chance to talk to her. He then checks his phone again, remembering that Riley recently gave to him Maya's address, and immediately running down the sidewalk and through the streets until he reaches the subway.

Josh frantically looks around once he walks down the stairs to the platform, believing he would've caught up to Maya by now, but still the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Regardless, it didn't change Josh's plans, merely waiting for the next train to stop by and take him to her apartment.

It's no more than a ten-minute ride from one subway station to the next, Josh rushing off of the train the second the doors open.

He continuously looks at his phone as he runs, using it as a reference to help guide him in the right direction. Meanwhile, attempting to call Maya but is unfortunately sent straight to voicemail each, and every time. She's either blocking all of his calls or has completely turned off her phone, and the closer Josh gets to her apartment building, the more worried he is that she doesn't want to talk to him.

Once bursting through the entrance of the building, sprinting through the small lobby toward the stairs and up to the appropriate floor.

Josh briefly examines every door number as he hustles down the hallway until finally, he's standing directly in front of the Hunters' door. He freezes in place, attempting to catch his breath and calm down before facing whomever's inside.

Josh slowly raises his fist, casually knocking on the door, and taking a step back as he waits for someone to answer. Elsewhere, his body is as stiff as a board, eager to see Maya but also nervous at the same time.

He doesn't exactly know what he'll say once they're together again, but an apology didn't seem to be a terrible idea. Whatever to prove that he cares about her and that he doesn't like seeing her hurt because a gorgeous face like hers should never be frowning.

After a few moments of waiting impatiently, Josh can sense the heat rising in his cheeks as his entire face feels hot. He then gulps once Shawn appears in the doorway, expressing utter confusion on top of his usually easygoing but also stern attitude that he developed the minute he became a stepfather.

Katy must've been working late, leaving Josh to deal with Shawn. He looks at Josh with his eyebrows furrowed, glancing him up and down before settling his eyes back on the boy's standing in front of him.

"Well, _this_ is a surprise. What's up, kid?"

"Hey, Shawn… I uh, I was wondering if I could speak to Maya if that's okay?" Josh murmurs while awkwardly standing in the hallway, wondering if Maya is even aware that he's here and is just hiding around the corner, listening.

"Hold on a second," Shawn says, opening the door wider, gesturing for Josh to come inside. "Let's talk." Josh reluctantly agrees as he nods his head, and gradually walking onto the threshold toward the sofa in the living room.

He sits down while Shawn closes the door, noticing a laptop along with stacks of paper a disarray on the coffee table. From the looks of it, Shawn was looking up homes in different neighborhoods for the family to move to, hoping to surprise Katy and Maya with the good news once everything is finalized.

Shawn then walks over afterward but opting to stay standing as he glares at Josh with his arms folded.

"First of all, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Shawn teases, and Josh playfully shakes his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What about you? How's college?" Shawn replies, wasting time with small talk, but Josh doesn't gripe.

Instead, simply nodding his head, going along with the moment until he can ask about Maya.

"College is good, I guess. I'm happy…"

 _As happy as I can be since I'm stuck being separated from the one girl I hopelessly want to be with, but that's a story for another time_.

Shawn smirks.

"Glad to hear it. Now, what is this about Maya? She didn't come visit you at your dorm uninvited again, did she?"

Josh chuckles.

"No, not this time." _Although, I wouldn't be totally against it_. "I just want to talk to her. I'd seen her at Topanga's but then she suddenly had to leave, and I figured she would've came back home."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she isn't here," Shawn announces, and Josh's eyes widen to the size of two golf balls, staring at his uncle in disbelief. "Yeah, she called a little while ago and said she'd be stopping by the park before coming home. Don't ask me why because I don't know,"

"The park?" Josh didn't understand why she would go there of all places, especially alone as nightfall was fast approaching. He looks at Shawn skeptically. "Do you think she's okay?" The tone in his voice suggested worry and doubt, rendering Shawn befuddled and curious.

He eventually moves to sit down beside Josh on the couch, staring at him with a piercing glare.

"I don't know what this is about but Maya is a strong girl, so I'm pretty sure she can handle a walk through the park. Now, care to explain to me what's going on? You know you're always welcomed and yet, this is the first time you've ever been here, and apparently, it's because you want to talk to Maya about something important?"

"Well, it's not that I just want to talk to her… I want to see her, too."

"But didn't you just say, you'd seen her at Topanga's?"

"Yeah, but she didn't look too happy when she left. I just want to be sure she's all right," Josh admits, purposely neglecting to mention to Shawn that _he_ might be the reason she's upset in fear of getting his arm twisted behind his back, or worse.

Shawn sighs.

"I guess she's still not over it…" He murmurs to himself, raising Josh's suspicions. "Listen, it's not my place to tell Maya's business, I hope you understand that. However, if you _can_ get her to talk to you, then it'll all start to make sense very soon."

The vagueness didn't help to settle Josh's nerves but merely having him wanting to be with Maya even more.

He quickly stands up and dashing toward the door to start heading to the park.

"Thanks, Shawn! I'll see you later!" Josh shouts as he runs out of the apartment, ignoring anything Shawn might've said as the door slams shut behind him.

Once back outside in the cold that is the dead of winter, Josh doesn't bother taking the subway but instead chooses to run to the park while desperately avoiding traffic, pedestrians, and slippery sidewalks. And after five minutes of running in his heavy combat boots, Josh could feel his chest beginning to tighten as the frigid air enters his lungs, but he couldn't stop now; not when he was so close.

Josh finally reaches the entrance to the park, admiring the enormous stone arch that stood in front of him.

Being that it's the middle of January, the Christmas lights and decorations had all been taken down, although a glorious blanket of snow still covered most of the ground. Children were also still present, making snow angels and snowmen, and even a nearby food truck serving hot chocolate and other delicious treats. Josh's eyes then catch a glimpse of the very sight he'd been searching for, seemingly frozen in place again as he stares at her from afar.

She looks absolutely beautiful in her red hat and plaid trench coat as she talks to a mother and her son. The boy appears to be offering her a hot beverage, and Maya graciously accepts before kneeling to hug the little boy. The two strangers then walk away, leaving Maya alone as she goes to sit on a bench, and Josh finally finds the courage to move his feet and approach her.

It's a slow trot from where he once stood and over to where the bench is, leaving a trail of footsteps in the snow behind him, and his heart soon begins to palpitate the more he closes the gap between them.

Josh quietly stands in front of Maya, awaiting the moment she realizes his presence. She then starts to lift her head, her translucent blue eyes gazing deeply into his, and her pink lips slowly part while her body slightly shivers.

"Josh…"

"Maya,"

They both speak simultaneously, anxious to be seeing one another for the second time today. Josh then notices Maya as she starts to stand up, and urges her not to.

"It's okay, don't move." He says before moving to sit down next to her.

Maya purses her lips and swallows.

"How did you know I was here…" She asks, and Josh awkwardly chuckles, not wanting to admit that he's been running all over town looking for her.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you… but I'm happy I found you." Maya doesn't look at him upon hearing this. Instead, proceeds to look down at the cup in her hands. "Where'd you get that?" Josh asks as if he doesn't already know.

Maya gently smiles to herself.

"From a mother with her son. He'd seen me alone and wanted to give it to me. He said, 'you look like you could use this,' and he wasn't wrong."

"That was nice of him," Josh replies, and Maya nods her head. Her smile soon disappears as she looks over at Josh again.

Her eyes skim over every little detail of his face until she's only looking into his eyes.

"Why are you here, Josh?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Josh says, and Maya rolls her eyes. "Why did you suddenly leave when we were at Topanga's together? I thought we were having a good time… Did I do something wrong? Is it something I said?"

Maya's silence says a lot, strengthening the guilt Josh was already feeling.

He shamefully lowers his head down, and Maya looks at him sympathetically. She then touches a warm hand to his thigh and says,

"Josh, look at me," Maya demands, and Josh reluctantly complies. "I am feeling upset, but it's not your fault. Although, when you asked me about how things are at home, I got to thinking about something and I didn't want to be sad in front of you, so I left. I'm sorry if you thought it was you this whole time,"

"Maya," Josh pauses, trying to find just the right words since there's no going back from here. He takes a deep breath. "You know I care about you a lot, and the last thing I'd ever want is to see you unhappy. If there's something on your mind, then you can always come to me. I know that might not seem like much now with the way things are between us, but I would rather you talk to me than to feel like you need to run away."

"Josh—"

"I still meant what I said about agreeing to play the long game. I _do_ want to be with you if it's still what we both want, and if you want me to prove it then just say the word."

Maya is breathless the longer her and Josh continue to stare at one another. She then lowers her head, wondering what she should do when Josh softly grabs her hand.

Maya's heart skips a beat, proceeding to look at their hands before gradually looking back up at Josh.

There's no denying that they barely get to see each other anymore because of school and during all the time apart, Maya assumed Josh had already moved on with someone else.

She thought it foolish to continually hold on to something that would probably never be but when Josh is sitting right there, admitting that he still thinks of the two of them being together, Maya felt content knowing she wasn't alone in the matter, feeling like she can tell him anything.

As Maya gazes at him, Josh is mesmerized by the beauty sitting next to him, in love with her porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, and blonde hair that looks to be covered with snow flurries. Maya then closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, ready to admit the truth.

"I don't like to talk about this with anyone other than Riley… and now you," She says, and Josh keeps his focus strictly on Maya as she talks. "You know as well as I do that Shawn isn't my biological father, and that's because my dad left my mom and me when I was very young. He then recently came back into my life, basically asking for forgiveness for walking out on us and at the time, I refused to do it. I couldn't. A few months then went by, and he showed up again… and again and again, and eventually I just cracked. It became clear to me that he wasn't going to give up, so I finally decided to put my walls down. What started as phone conversations on the weekends eventually turned into occasional visits and spending time together, just the two of us. Fast forward to a few days ago during my birthday where he practically begged to see me, and of course, I agreed. He said he had a surprise for me, although neglected to mention it would involve meeting the family he left me and my mom for."

During the entire time Maya is talking, Josh is still holding her hand, wanting not to interrupt despite being able to tell that this is all very hard for her.

Maya begins to grind her teeth while shaking her head spitefully.

"In that moment, I snapped. I couldn't believe how _stupid_ I'd been to actually trust him and after that, I didn't even want whatever surprise he had to give to me. He seemed so happy with those people, and that's what I don't understand. What do they have that we didn't?"

"Maya—"

"You could see the wedding ring on his finger, the happy wife and kids along with the family portraits all over the walls inside of the beautiful family home. Why couldn't he provide for us like he did for them?"

"I understand that, but Shawn—"

"Why did I have to grow up in a broken home? He never loved me, Josh, that's why he left! I guess to him I wasn't good enough, so why should I even try? Why should I give him the benefit of the doubt when he clearly doesn't need me to be happy? All he did was manipulate me, and I fell for it… Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Maya, _listen_ to me!" Josh exclaims, grabbing either side of Maya's face to be sure she's looking nowhere else but at him. Her eyes are shimmering as they water up with tears, a gut-wrenching sight as Josh desperately pleas for her to stop. "I hate to see you beat yourself up over this, but that man will never understand what he missed out on by abandoning you the way he did. You grew up to be someone truly amazing, and he cannot take responsibility for the person you've become. You're smart… compassionate… strong, and I think he's just jealous that he wasn't apart of your life because of a stupid mistake he made. It's his loss but more importantly, you'll always have Katy and Shawn. You also have Riley and your other friends, Cory and Topanga… and me. I want to be here for you, Maya, whenever you need me or even if you don't need me. Just keep me in mind."

Maya's eyes wildly search Josh's until finally, she blinks, releasing a single teardrop as it slowly glides down her cold cheek, and falling into his arms as she sobs uncontrollably. Meanwhile, the cup of hot chocolate she was holding has fallen to the ground, spilling over in front of her feet.

Josh tightly embraces her, lulling Maya to calm down as he tenderly holds her in his arms. He didn't like seeing her upset, but he hated seeing her cry even more.

Maya has grown so much from just being the girl with the strong infatuation for him as Josh can envision a future where the two of them are together, impatient for the moment to eventually happen. He then quietly whispers something into her ear, and Maya slowly raises her head to stare at him, her glassy eyes glossing over every detail of his face with intensity and desire.

She marvels at the subtle stubble above his lip and his chin and fascinated by the gold specks in his eyes that she never noticed before until now.

Josh's stare is immersive the longer he continues to look at her, willing Maya both coquettish and captivated as she begins to lean closer toward his face to plant a delicate kiss to his cheek.

His skin initially feels cold but immediately warm on the spot where her lips once were, and Josh's heart strongly pounds against his ribcage while no words seem to slip from his mouth.

He always wondered what this would feel like, imagining Maya's lips to be just as soft as they appeared and now that he'd gotten a taste, unable to stop with just one.

Josh raises his hand to her face, caressing it gently as he cups her cheek, and gazing deeply into her eyes as silent confirmation. He then smiles the instant she gives him permission, wasting no time at all as he leans forward to lightly kiss her lips.

The moment was brief, nothing more than a peck. Albeit, not lasting as long as either of them would've liked, but still satisfied nonetheless because this was only just the beginning.

From a whisper to a kiss, Josh did not want to let go of her.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

This book is now going to be a collection of Joshaya one-shots; read the decription for more information.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hart's Tale**

— Only Happens —

 _{Friendship, Romance}_

 _Short stories about him and her._

. . .

 **A** slither of sunlight softly lit across the sky as night slowly turned to dawn, and Maya's ocean blue eyes opened just seconds before her alarm could go off.

She quickly reached over to grab her phone, silencing the incessant noise before hopping out of bed, and skipping over to her calendar hanging up on the wall.

The calendar displayed a photograph of an open field in the middle of autumn in November and below it, days were crossed out, leading up to a particular day that the blonde had circled in permanent red marker several months prior.

She smiled to herself, positive that today was going to be the best day of her life.

Why?

Because.

Maya rushed back over to her phone, unlocking the screen to send Riley a text message. Her eyes briefly skimmed the texts of their last conversation where they talked about one of their favorite TV shows before rapidly tapping her thumbs along the keyboard to send her friend a separate message.

I hope you're awake, Riles because today's the day.

Maya typed, smiling the entire time before finally pressing the 'send' button.

She quietly sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her phone for a moment in anticipation of a response from Riley, but of course, that wasn't the case as the brunette was most likely still asleep. Maya then sighed, tossing her phone aside before falling back onto her mattress.

Her eyes glossed over the ceiling, excited and anxious for the events of today, but mostly excited as she couldn't wait to see him.

"Maya?" Katy's voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door, following a few repetitive knocks, and Maya slightly lifted her head.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Breakfast is done. Are you ready to eat?"

Truth be told, Katy hadn't the foggiest idea why her daughter demanded she cook breakfast at the crack of dawn on this particular Saturday, but decided against questioning it since any reason to spend time with her daughter was a good reason, indeed.

"I'll be right out!" Maya exclaimed, leaping up to her feet, and jogging toward the door.

She opened it to meet her mom still standing in the hallway and swiftly moved closer to embrace her, which admittedly, took Katy aback.

Katy wrapped her arms around the petite blonde, squeezing her tighter to cherish an unfortunately rare exchange.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you seem to be in an exceptionally good mood today. Why is that?"

Maya calmly stepped back to look at her mom and shrugging her shoulders as she smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you mean." She responded before walking off toward the dining room, leaving Katy puzzled and speechless.

Shawn had already been seated at the table when Maya walked over, engrossed with a bunch of photographs he had lined up along the table in front of him. He had just gotten back from a business trip in Dubai, and has been home for all of forty-eight hours where he's done nothing but study the pictures he'd taken.

Maya carefully sat down in the chair beside him, wanting not to disturb him, but also wishing he'd at least acknowledge her presence long enough to say, good morning. This wish ultimately came true once Katy entered the room, standing still with her arms folded across her chest.

"Shawn, I know your work is important, but don't forget, your daughter will always be more important." She declared, and Shawn instantly looked up from the sound of his wife's voice.

He briefly looked at Katy before turning his head to look at the small girl beside him, noting the skeptical look on Maya's face as she gazed at him with an eyebrow raised.

Shawn smiled apologetically.

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I'm sorry, Maya."

"It's okay, dad. It's not a big deal," Maya said nonchalantly, pretending not to care when in actuality, she cared a lot.

Shawn reached over to hold her hand.

"You know I'll never get used to you calling me that," he joked, and Maya playfully rolled her eyes.

Katy joined them at the table moments later after preparing everyone's plates, where they all sat together, catching up.

"So, what does everyone have planned for today?" Katy asked, sparking conversation, and Shawn immediately chimed in.

He huffed.

"I still don't know which photo to choose for my client, and the deadline is on Monday." Shawn fretted, and Katy casually leaned over to look at the pictures.

"What about this one?" She pointed, and Shawn quickly shook his head, to which Katy distorted her face in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's not bright enough."

"Ok, what about this one?"

"No, that would never work." Shawn sighed. "It's not dark enough."

"Seriously?" Katy grunted, lost on how to help her admittedly handsome but indecisive husband. She then turned to Maya, still curious about her daughter's peculiar attitude. "What about you, baby girl?"

"Huh?"

"Something special happening today?" Katy implied, smiling knowingly, despite knowing nothing at all.

Maya smirked.

"Just another day, mom. Although, there is something I wanted to ask you," Maya replied, tensing up as she squirmed in her chair.

"There is?" Katy asked.

Maya nodded her head, sighing deeply.

"Would it be okay... if we went to the salon today?"

Katy's eyes widened upon hearing this, never believing in a million years that her ungirly daughter would be asking to go to the salon with her.

She practically jumped out of her chair, clapping her hands and smiling enticingly.

"Of course! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! I've always dreamed of this moment, but I never thought it would actually happen!"

"Neither did I…" Maya murmured to herself, truthfully not looking forward to overly beautifying herself, but trying to keep in mind that it would all be worth it. "I'll let you know when it's time to go." She assured as she stood up from the table, and leaving the dining room to go and get ready.

Fast forward six hours later as the moment of truth was just about to happen.

Maya tightly gripped the sides of the salon chair as she faced away from the mirror, anxious to see her transformation, while Katy stood next to her, already admiring the new look.

"Does it look bad?" Maya asked, not used to seeing herself with makeup or her hair professionally done.

Katy smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Maya."

"You think so?" Maya said just as the stylist slowly began to turn her chair towards the mirror, and Maya quickly closed her eyes before slowly opening them again.

She looked the same but also, not the same.

"I… I'm still me."

"Of course, you are," Katy commented, and Maya looked at her quizzically. "I don't know what brought on this sudden interest to come to the salon, but I know my daughter. That's why I specifically asked the stylist to apply natural makeup to your face, so it looks like you're not wearing any at all. She also curled your hair just a bit and even gave you a few highlights. You're still you, Maya. You were always beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because I'm supposed to." Katy teased, causing Maya to shy away.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, what are we doing next?" Katy asked expectantly, but alas, Maya had other plans.

She awkwardly cringed.

"Sorry, Mom, but me and Riley sort of have plans. We're going to the mall."

"What?" Katy gasped just as Maya stood up from the salon chair. "What do you mean, I thought this was mother-daughter bonding time?"

"We did bond, and now it's over," Maya said, watching as her mom quickly became depressed. She looked at Katy sympathetically. "Hey, if all goes right tonight, then I will make this up to you."

"What does that mean?" Katy asked, but Maya remained silent.

It means all that I'm doing is for one guy and one guy only now that things are finally different between us, and I just want everything to be perfect.

Maya looked at her mom before walking up to hug her.

"I promise to tell you all about it when I get home." She mumbled into her shoulder, but still, Katy had no idea what was going on.

Maya then took a step back and briefly staring at Katy before jogging out of the parlor to go make her way to the subway.

She had to meet up with Riley, who would help her with an outfit and then to see the boys who would give her some last bit of advice to be certain the evening was magical.

It was about a twenty-minute ride to the mall and as Maya walked toward the entrance, she could see the perky brunette already standing outside waiting for her.

Riley casually stood alone, instantly smiling the second she saw Maya and running over to embrace her as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Maya!" She said happily and spinning the two of them around while they hugged. "What took you so long?"

"I got caught up at the salon. Mom thought we were spending the whole day together,"

"Well, you could've invited her along," Riley suggested, and Maya simply looked at her.

She then suddenly started to laugh.

"Good one, Riles, but let's be serious. Between you and my mom, you have a better sense of style. Besides, I'm trying to impress Josh, not scare him away."

"About that, are you sure you want to do this? Josh has been away for a really long time, and you haven't talked to him in months. How do you know he isn't already seeing someone?"

Maya grew silent as she considered Riley's words.

It was the middle of November, and Josh had been away since March to study abroad in England. Maya hasn't seen or spoken to him since before he left, but she'll never forget the last conversation they had together.

Basically, he gave her hope that they could finally be together once he returned, and that's why this day had to be perfect. Maya didn't want to give him a single reason to reject her, so if that meant turning girly for a day just to get his attention, then so be it.

Maya smiled confidently.

"I can't explain it. I just do," and with that, Maya led the way into the mall to begin the dreadful process of trying on clothes.

The best friends had hit up about seven stores in a matter of two hours, and Maya was already exhausted by the fifth outfit. She eventually lost count, and just wanted to get everything over with even if that meant settling for less than spectacular.

"I give up, Riles. None of these clothes are impressing me, and I'm tired of running back and forth to the fitting rooms." Maya sighed while leaning over a clothing rack.

Meanwhile, Riley quietly stood aside, thinking to herself, and after a few minutes of not saying anything, Maya grew curious.

She looked at Riley questionably.

"Uh, oh. You got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The, 'I have an idea' look, and if I know you, it's probably not a good one." Maya presumed, and Riley slowly started to pace around.

"I wouldn't say that,"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, arching an eyebrow.

Riley smirked.

"Think about it. The only reason we haven't decided on an outfit yet is because we're trying too hard to change you. Let's not forget, Josh already likes you just the way you are."

"Ok, then what do you suggest we do?"

Riley began to look around as she thought about the question, sifting through all the reject clothes before finally picking something out. She then held up a shirt and a pair of pants that they hadn't originally styled together, but what ultimately looked more like Maya.

"Try this on," Riley demanded, so sure of herself, and Maya just looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"You're not?" Riley countered, and Maya didn't respond. Instead, reluctantly taking the clothes from Riley's hands before heading back to the fitting room for what would hopefully be the last time. When she returned, Riley immediately smiled in approval.

They had finally found what they were looking for and the best part of all, Maya agreed.

…

"Ok, that's absurd. Do you even know anything about guys?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I do since I am one," Lucas stated, and Zay dramatically rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Farkle and Maya quietly sat next to each other, sipping on their respective hot chocolates while the two Texas friends argued back and forth about what Maya should do when she sees Josh.

Zay scooted closer to the edge of his chair.

"Well, I happen to be a guy too and I'm telling you, it'll be a big mistake if Maya goes into this dropping to her hands and knees, begging Josh to date her."

"I didn't say she has to beg, but what's wrong with being open with him? Up until now, Maya's acted like a complete lunatic every time she talks to Josh—no offense,"

"None taken," Maya simply replied, aware that she can get a little crazy whenever Josh is around, but that's only because she likes him so much.

Regardless, she's gotten a lot more mature over the past recent years, and Josh had definitely noticed.

"All I'm saying is, now is her chance to tell him how she feels without sounding like some obsessive fangirl."

"I can see where you're coming from, but if you ask me, I think Josh needs to do most of the talking." Zay conjectured, suddenly piquing Maya's interest in the conversation. "It's already obvious how Maya feels about him, but what about how he feels about her? Maya needs to know she's not going into this where everything is one-sided. He should want to be with her just as much as she wants to be with him, otherwise, they'll just be wasting each other's time."

"And I agree with you, but I'm pretty sure we all know by now how Josh feels about Maya. Why do you think she's trying so hard to make everything perfect?"

"Yeah, but let's not forget Josh is in college, and he's been away. He's also not aware of all the effort Maya's put into seeing him again."

"What's your point?"

"My point is… he might've found someone else." Zay murmured, aware that the truth would completely crush Maya.

The friends then looked over to the blonde to catch her reaction, but she didn't appear worried.

Riley had already put the idea in her mind but like she told Riley earlier, she believed in her connection with Josh, and there was no way he found someone else when he already had a girl waiting for him back at home.

Zay eventually shook his head.

"Anyways, that's why I think Josh should take the lead, and initiate the conversation of asking Maya to be his girlfriend. At least then Maya will know where his head is at right from the start rather than Maya pouring her heart out to Josh just for him to reject her."

"What do you think about all this?" Lucas asked, looking to Farkle who had yet to give an opinion on the matter, and Maya and Zay both turned their heads to gaze at the young genius.

Farkle finished sipping his hot chocolate, and holding the cup in his lap as he stared at Maya apprehensively.

Once upon a time, he used to have a massive crush on the blonde himself, dreaming of the day she actually agreed to be with him but has ultimately moved on, and now wants nothing more than for Maya to be happy.

Farkle smiled faintly.

"I think… I think Maya should just follow her heart and do what she thinks is right in the moment. There's no way Josh is going to reject her again and if he does, then he's an idiot. Josh is a lucky man and if he doesn't know it now, then he will."

Lucas and Zay briefly exchanged glances before smiling and looking back to Maya, who was now smiling at Farkle.

"Thank you, Farkle."

"Yeah, you're welcome…" Farkle mumbled, barely smiling, and opening his arms as Maya leaned in to hug him.

She was now more confident than ever after everything the guys had said. All there was left to do now was to see him.

Maya continued to pass the time, finishing the rest of her hot chocolate and talking with the guys along with Riley who eventually showed up to hang out with everyone.

Needless to say, she wasn't too talkative as the only thing she could think about was how Josh would react to seeing her again after so much time spent apart.

Her mind began to drift, thinking back to the last time they'd seen each other.

"So, what did you think?" Josh asked while reaching for the remote, and turning the TV off.

Meanwhile, Maya quietly sat beside him on the couch of his new shared apartment in Greenwich Village where he had invited her over to commemorate the first night in his new place.

They had just finished watching the 1991 film of The Addams Family and once Maya had finally gotten over her nerves, she was able to truly enjoy the evening where it had been just the two of them.

She smirked.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot, actually, especially Wednesday. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I connect with her on a personal level…" Maya joked, and Josh shyly looked down as he laughed.

They were sitting pretty close to one another, Josh's arm draped over the top of the couch as if it were wrapped around Maya's shoulders, and her cheeks immediately heated up upon realizing this.

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that, but I am glad you liked the film. I don't do it often, but every once in awhile I like to watch these old movies. The Addams Family is one of my favorites, and you're the first girl I've ever watched it with."

"I am?"

"I don't really count family," Josh admitted, and Maya was speechless, her ocean eyes frantically searching his.

She swallowed.

"Josh… you know, I—"

"Before you say anything, there's something I want to tell you." He intervened, repositioning himself on the couch so that his elbows were on his knees and his body turned even more toward the blonde. "I've been thinking of how to break this to you, but… I signed up to go study abroad, so I'm going to be away for a few months."

"Wait, what?" Maya huffed, not believing what she was hearing.

They were just starting to develop their relationship, but now they had another roadblock to overcome. She didn't even care to hear the details about when and where he'd be going as the thought of him leaving at all was all her heart could handle.

Josh shook his head shamefully.

"I know you're probably mad and you have every right to be, but it's not like I'll be gone forever."

"What are you saying?" Maya said breathlessly, her chest tightening as she anticipated Josh's words.

He looked at her profoundly.

"I'm saying… the long game is almost over."

The words had implied what Maya had been wishing for, for the past several years and at this point, she couldn't wait for Josh to leave because then the sooner he would return, and the sooner they could be together.

Josh sought out Maya's hand, holding it firmly, and she looked at him.

"You'll be the first person I want to see when I get back." He said, and Maya's cheeks flushed.

"Hopefully we can make that happen."

Maya remembered these words as she stood outside of Josh's apartment building, anxious to head inside, although she'd done too much to back out now.

She began to take a few steps toward the door, but immediately halting as she noticed the door started to open.

There, she saw Josh's attractive physique as he appeared in the doorway, completely unaware of Maya's presence as he was just on his way to go see her.

Finally, he looked down, a smile stretching across his mouth the second he laid eyes on her.

"Maya," Josh stated as he walked down the steps in her direction, while Maya's feet stayed planted to the ground.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Josh took a good look at her, admiring the beauty standing in front of him. He didn't realize he missed her as much as he did until he was standing there with her.

"You know, I tried to prepare myself for this moment, but I can see that was a waste of time. Gosh, I missed you so much." The second the words left his mouth, Maya instantly broke down into tears.

She rushed into Josh's arms, leaving tear stains on his shirt like the crybaby she always tried to keep hidden.

"Maya, haha. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I hate you," Maya responded, and Josh was confused. "You were gone for almost an entire year, and I've done nothing but think about you."

"I've thought about you a lot too," Josh said, pulling Maya away from him, so he could look at her. His face then distorted, really taking in her appearance. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course, but why?"

Maya looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I don't know. I guess, I just wanted to look good for you. Now that I think about it, it sounds pretty stupid."

"I wouldn't say that," Josh replied. "but I don't want to be the reason you're not acting like yourself. You don't need to wear makeup for me. Besides, I should be so lucky to have a girlfriend who's naturally beautiful."

"What…" Maya breathed, her mouth agape as she stared at Josh reluctantly.

He smiled.

"I mean, you are my girlfriend now, aren't you, or did I misunderstand?" Josh asked, but still, Maya remained silent.

She had thought of this moment on numerous occasions, but it still didn't feel real. Josh then softly placed a hand to her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away some of her lingering tears before pulling her face closer to his.

Josh's lips gently caressed hers, practically weak at the knees as their bodies stood just centimeters away from each other. It was their first kiss of many, continuing to kiss as a wind blew the surrounding leaves around them.

When their lips finally parted, Josh pressed his forehead to Maya's.

He said,

"I told you the long game was almost over."

"Yeah, but that was only round one," Maya teased, and Josh's smile grew wider.

"Round one?"

"I don't have to chase after you anymore. Now we can just focus on being together."

"If that's the case, then round two will be a piece of cake."

Maya blushed, smiling uncontrollably.

She was excited for what was to come, ready to run home and tell her mom about her newfound love with Joshua Matthews, although that would have to wait just a little while longer.

Let's just say, they had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Hey, guys—I hope you all are doing well. It's been a while since I've posted anything, and I decided I'm going to create a book dedicated to Joshaya one-shots since I am no longer able to commit to full-length stories. I don't believe I'll be posting too often as it takes time to come up with ideas and then write them out, but for anyone who is interested, you are more than welcome to follow along for whenever I _do_ post.

And on that note, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much Appreciation!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hart's Tale**

— All's Fair —

 _{Friendship, Romance}_

 _Short stories about him and her._

…

 **T** ick, tock, tick, tock was the sound of the clock hanging on the dusty wall of the nearly empty classroom as only two bodies occupied the space. The time was currently four o'clock in the afternoon, which meant classes were over for the day, although that wasn't the case for the "delinquents" who were left behind to follow through with their detention, and that included a particularly petite blonde.

Maya sat at her desk, head resting on her arms as she had her eyes closed for a majority of the detention. Being that she was the only one to commit a crime during that week, she didn't have much to distract her unless she wanted to waste time having a staring contest with the teacher who got stuck looking after her.

At least the two of them were familiar with each other.

Cory briefly glanced at the watch on his wrist before looking across the room to gaze at Maya. He had spent the past hour grading papers and swiping through his phone to check out the latest news, purposely opting to leave Maya alone as this was the third time this week she had gotten detention and all Cory could do was shake his head shamefully.

He figured Maya's reckless and uncanny behavior had stayed behind after departing from middle school although admittedly, her revertive change in behavior didn't start until about two weeks ago. It was almost as if she was trying to get into trouble on purpose, but what reason would she have for doing that?

After a few moments, Cory stood up from his chair and walked around the desk toward Maya until he was towering directly over her.

"Maya…" He said once, but to no avail as the blonde still continued to sleep.

"Maya," Cory said again, this time more sternly but still no cigar.

He then looked around the room for something that might aid him with the task of waking Maya up, and eventually noticed a large hardcover textbook on the desk right beside hers.

Cory reached for the book and raised it over his head before swiftly slamming it down onto the neighboring desk, which awakened Maya almost instantly.

She frantically looked around her, temporarily unaware of her surroundings until she remembered she was still at school. She then slowly glanced up at the teacher she's had practically her entire life and crossed her arms as she slouched back in her chair.

"You know, we've been here for an hour and we haven't done anything productive," Cory stated, but Maya didn't have much to say on the matter.

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Productive like, what…"

"Well, for starters, we could talk about why you've been acting out lately,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maya said abruptly, but Cory didn't let the issue go that easily.

He moved to walk back over to his desk, leaning his backside against the edge as he looked at Maya with his arms folded.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about and you're just refusing to be honest with me."

"With all due respect, Mr. Matthews, I've always been this way. Nothing has changed, so I don't get what the big deal is?" Maya said relentlessly, but Cory wasn't giving up.

There was an obvious answer to the blonde's foul attitude and to figure it out, all he would need to do was stop thinking so much.

"How about we go over all the offenses you've committed just this week alone?" Cory said and Maya remained quiet, gazing off at a random corner of the room. "Graffiti in the girls' and _boys'_ bathroom—how you pulled that off is beyond me. Initiating a food fight in the cafeteria. Sneaking into the principal's office to use the intercom. Showing up late to each of your classes and the best one of all, starting a protest in the hallways."

Maya chuckled at the last one.

"Yeah, that was a good time."

"This isn't funny, Maya. Did you not learn anything from the last protest you started when you set off the sprinklers in my classroom?"

"In my defense, I had no idea that would happen—"

"Enough!" Cory shouted, causing Maya to fret as she looked at him reluctantly. "Now I don't like to raise my voice, especially toward you because you've always felt like a second daughter to me and that's why I care so much about whatever it is that's going on with you. You didn't start acting out until about two weeks ago, so I know something must be provoking this behavior of yours."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Cory challenged and Maya sucked her teeth. "Finals are over and winter break is fast approaching. There's also the dance to look forward to but instead of shopping for dresses with Riley, you're spending all of your time in detention, so what is it? Are you two still fighting and you're trying to find an excuse to avoid her?"

"No."

"Then is something happening at home? Are you trying to avoid being at home for some reason?" Cory presumed and just as he said this, the door to the classroom opened to expose Shawn's silhouette standing in the doorway.

Both Cory and Maya stopped to stare at him and Shawn was confused, not realizing what he had just walked into.

"Uh, I'm sorry… Am I interrupting something? I only came to pick up, Maya."

"Perfect timing," Maya grumbled, snatching up her backpack and marching toward the door.

She pushed past Shawn as she walked out, leaving the two best friends to look at each other in perplexity.

Cory then sighed before walking over to sit down in his desk chair, while Shawn continued to stand and stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

"You want to tell me what just happened?" He asked and Cory immediately looked up at him.

"You're kidding, right? Have you not realized your daughter's been acting strange lately?"

Shawn simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a teenager with mood swings. What's the big deal?"

"You can't be serious?" Cory yelped, jumping from his seat. "Maya is in high school now! She can't keep getting into trouble and getting detention at this point in her life, especially at the cost of these childish pranks! These are the kind of things that colleges look at and at the rate she's going, no college is going to accept her!"

"Since when did college determine whether someone is going to have a good life or not?" Shawn challenged and Cory furrowed his eyebrows, speechless.

Shawn then briefly looked down before emphasizing his point. He walked across the room to be closer to his best friend as he said,

"Listen, I don't mean to sound defensive. I understand how important college is and I would be a proud father if Maya got accepted to any one of them, but nobody needs to go to college to guarantee a happy or successful life. Maya is smart, resilient, and talented and she can do whatever she wants to do whether she has a degree or not. Regardless, Katy and I _will_ have a talk with her, but let me be the first to tell you that her behavior has nothing to do with her future and everything to do with this school dance coming up."

Cory looked at Shawn, feeling sympathetic as he remembered what ensued between the two best friends just a few weeks ago. It was one of their biggest fights and it was amazing they were talking again at all but also not a surprise.

It was Riley and Maya. They couldn't stay mad at each other even if they tried.

…

Maya sprawled her body out across the length of Riley's bed, her elbows up as she lay on her stomach and resting her chin in the palms of her hands.

Some time had passed since she left detention, agreeing to stop by Riley's apartment like she would any other day.

She watched as the brunette hid inside her closet to fish out a dress she had purchased for the dance, excited to show her friend as this would be a glorious occasion for both of them.

If only Maya felt this way.

"Ok, on three! One… two… _three_!" Riley shouted as she swiftly pulled out the dress and held it up in front of herself, so Maya could visualize what it would look like on her.

Maya slowly began to smile, admiring the ensemble as it was indeed a dress fit for Riley.

"It's beautiful, Riles. I'm happy for you," She said genuinely, and Riley slowly walked closer to the edge of her bed where Maya had been.

Riley lowered the dress enough to relax her arms but also being certain not to have it touch the floor. She stared at Maya with a worried expression and replaying their fight over in her mind.

She then took a deep breath, feeling remorseful.

"Are you really not going to come to the dance? It's not gonna be the same without you…"

Maya remained silent, staring at her friend before gradually dropping her gaze.

"I think it's best for everyone if I don't. I honestly thought all of these detentions would've banned me by now, but I can see that plan didn't work."

"Is _that_ why you've been getting into trouble? You're trying to avoid having to go to the dance? Maya, there's no one that wants you at the dance more than me but the school isn't forcing you to attend. You don't need to pull pranks and get detention to avoid having to go."

"I know that, Riley. The pranks were merely just a distraction… a way to cope." Maya admitted, but Riley still didn't understand.

She then carefully looked around her room for a safe spot to put her dress before moving to sit down beside Maya on the bed.

Riley gently touched the blonde's shoulder.

"Maya, if this is about the fight we had, then you should know it's hurting me too. I hate it when we disagree, but I hate it, even more, when we're mad at each other."

Maya didn't say anything upon hearing this, wishing the fight never happened to begin with.

It all started one morning in the hallway before the first period. The group had conjugated together right outside Cory's classroom when eventually Smackle noticed a poster hanging on the wall, advertising the upcoming school dance. Of course, everyone had been eager to go—even Maya at the time until she realized one little flaw.

" _It's only natural I'll be attending with my big brain hunk of a boyfriend over here," Smackle smiled as she and Farkle held hands and staring at each other with love in their eyes._

 _Lucas then glanced at Riley, looking confident but smiling coyly._

" _And I'm sure Riley would want nothing more than for us to—"_

" _Yes!" Riley exclaimed, grabbing both of Lucas's hands as she jumped up and down._

 _She was obviously excited for what would undoubtedly be a romantic night._

 _That then left Maya and Zay, who awkwardly stood next to each other while everyone else made googly eyes at their significant other._

 _Zay then briefly looked to Maya before awkwardly clearing his throat. Afterward, standing cooly with his hands in his pockets as he whispered,_

" _Uh, I hope this doesn't sound weird but since we're the only ones without dates… how about you and I go together—as friends, of course."_

 _Maya looked over to Zay, studying his face to see whether he was serious or not and unfortunately for her, he was. She now had to find a delicate way to break the news to him._

" _Oh, uh… I'm sorry, Zay but I actually do have a date."_

" _Wait, you do?" Zay said in perplexity, furrowing his eyebrows and by this point, everyone was looking at the two of them, especially at Maya to witness what she was going to say._

 _She smiled bubbly._

" _Yeah. I plan to ask Josh to come with me." She admitted, looking around to everyone to see their reactions._

 _Instead, they all remained quiet and Maya didn't understand why._

" _Uh, why does everyone look so awkward? You guys know Josh and I have a thing going…"_

" _We know that and we're happy for you two, but Maya… there's no way they're going to let a college student attend a high school dance. It just wouldn't be right." Riley explained, dreading to have to be the one to say this to her best friend, and Maya's face instantly changed._

 _She stared with her eyes wide and mouth agape, not sure whether to scream or to punch something._

" _You're kidding…"_

" _I'm really sorry, Maya. I know how badly this must hurt."_

 _Maya vigorously shook her head._

" _No… No, you can't possibly know how this hurts. I've been dealing with this problem for years now—not being able to be with the guy I like all because of a measly age gap. Meanwhile, you guys get to be with the person you like and be happy together without a care in the world! Josh and I are finally growing closer but what does that even matter? I'm tired of sacrificing my happiness all because I'm a little younger than him!"_

 _By this point, students have stopped to watch the commotion happening in the hallway, and Riley is the only one of the group of friends to stand up against a raging Maya._

" _No one is telling you to sacrifice anything! Those are just the rules, Maya!"_

" _Well, someone needs to change them because it's not fair!"_

" _You're acting like there's a million girls with this same problem! Not everyone is in love with someone older than them like you are!"_

 _Gasps immediately filled the air as the words left Riley's mouth—the brunette wishing she could take them back the instant she said them._

 _Cory then stepped into the hallway just in time to witness whatever fight was happening, not realizing it was between the very two people who love each other more than anything._

 _He watched as Maya slowly walked closer to Riley, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Cory feared for the worse, ready to protect his daughter if something terrible were to happen._

 _Maya inhaled a deep breath._

" _I don't care if it's a million girls or if I'm the only one. I can't help the way I feel and if I can't go to the dance with the person I really want to go with, then I'm not going at all."_

" _Maya—"_

 _But before Riley could say anything, Maya turned her back to walk away._

 _Everyone quietly stood and watched until her silhouette was completely out of sight. The first-period bell soon rang, and students slowly walked away to get where they needed to be. Meanwhile, Cory walked up beside his daughter and softly touched her shoulder._

 _Riley dropped her head down as her eyes began to well up with tears._

" _She's not coming back, is she?" Riley asked while Cory stared in the direction Maya had gone._

" _No," he simply said. "Let's just give her some time to cool off."_

Since that day, Maya's been getting into trouble and barely talking to anyone—not even Josh, despite the fact he's been trying desperately to talk to her, especially after he heard what happened.

Regardless, there wasn't much he could do with Maya ignoring all of his calls and refusing to see him and eventually deciding to give her, her space because if one thing was for certain, it was that Maya wouldn't stay quiet for long.

And of course, he was right.

It was only a matter of time before she felt fine enough to talk to everyone again, including Riley but excluding Josh, truthfully embarrassed to talk to him because of the way she's been acting.

Maya looked up at the brunette after a while, no longer wanting to talk about it.

"Listen, we both apologized and we're good now. Let's stop dwelling on it."

"It's hard not to when I know you're still upset. What is it going to take for you to be happy again?" Riley asked and Maya clenched her jaw before starting to stand up from the bed to leave.

She had her back to Riley and turned her head slightly toward her shoulder as she said,

"I already told you." She simply put before leaving Riley's room for good and the brunette didn't attempt to chase after her, either.

Instead, she frantically glanced around her room in search of her phone to make a call.

Riley suddenly had an idea—a brilliant one in fact—and she couldn't wait to see the look on Maya's face once it was all executed.

…

It was finally the night of the Abigail Adams high school dance and while plenty of teens were getting dressed up, meeting up with their dates and taking pictures, Maya remained at home snuggled up with her ferret, Ginger and watching an old horror movie from the nineties.

She looked comfortable and cute in her vibrant pajamas and fuzzy slippers with a bowl of popcorn sitting on her lap and the living room completely dark aside from the light emanating from the television.

She'd been home alone while her parents were out on a date night and her grandma living her best life playing bingo at the senior citizens' home.

Maya's eyes were glued to the TV as a suspenseful moment played on the screen, signifying that a death was most likely about to happen. She pulled Ginger close to her and slightly leaning forward as she anticipated the worst, and as the killer quietly approached the actor, weapon raised in the air to strike, a knock suddenly sounded at the door, frightening the blonde stupendously as the popcorn went flying everywhere.

May anxiously looked around, taking a moment to catch her breath before standing up from the couch to turn on the light and open the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice shaking, truthfully not expecting anybody since she was purposely ignoring everyone because of what today was.

"Why don't you open the door and find out?" The voice said from the other side of the door and Maya's eyes immediately widened, recognizing the voice with ease.

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see a dapper-looking Josh standing in the hallway.

Maya marveled over his appearance with her mouth agape.

"Josh…"

"What, too much?" Josh teased, poking fun at his look, despite the fact that he looked extremely handsome and attractive.

Maya slowly shook her head, still in awe.

"Not at all… What are you doing here?"

"A guy can't come to see the girl he's exclusive with?" Josh said and Maya blushed. "You've been ignoring me for days and I'm not gonna lie, I've missed you."

The confession surprised Maya, filling her with guilt.

She sucked her teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"Can I come in?" Josh asked and Maya didn't hesitate to open the door wider.

She stepped aside to allow Josh to walk in and he casually moved over to the couch, avoiding all the popcorn and sitting down next to Ginger who briefly ran away after a few pets. Maya soon walked over, sitting down where it once was.

Josh quietly stared at Maya before softly starting to smile. He leaned closer to her face and whispered,

"Kiss me."

Maya's cheeks instantly flushed, not this was anything new between them, but always feeling coquettish when it came to kissing Josh. He gave her butterflies without even trying and with that, she slowly leaned forward to meet his lips.

Josh gently caressed the side of her face, their lips lingering until eventually parting ways.

He smirked at her.

"Ready to talk now?"

"Talk?" Maya reiterated, confused.

"You haven't been talking to me, so I had to get the rundown from Riley. Maya—"

"I know, I know you don't have to say it. I was stupid and immature. I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at Riley and I should've accepted Zay's offer to go to the dance together. I also shouldn't have pulled all those pranks to get into trouble. Mr. Matthews is right about me. I'll never get anywhere if I continue to act like a child. Does that just about cover what you were going to say?"

Josh pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Not even close," he admitted and Maya didn't understand.

"Then what is this about? Why are you here and why are you dressed up?"

"Maya, you and I are the only ones who will ever understand the trouble we have to go through just to be together and I have to say, I love how hard you fought for us. I would've loved to escort you to the dance, but I do understand why college students aren't allowed to attend. Regardless, that doesn't mean we still can't have a good night together." Josh insinuated and Maya looked at him incredulously.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, so… what does that mean exactly?" Maya asked and Josh smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Josh said as he stood up from the couch to walk back into the hallway and returning with a dress in his hand.

Maya's jaw dropped as she stared at it, breathless.

"Josh—"

"Get dressed. I have a surprise for you." Josh stated and Maya didn't ask any more questions as she leaped up from the couch to grab the dress and ran to her room to get ready.

Josh casually paced around the living room of the apartment and occasionally checked his watch. It had been forty-five minutes since Maya ran off to get dressed and Josh only hoped she wasn't sitting in a corner somewhere, second-guessing tonight.

He knew girls took considerably longer to get ready for anything but in Maya's case, she really didn't have to try too hard. In his eyes, she was already naturally beautiful.

Another five minutes had gone by and Josh officially began to worry. He contemplated going to her room just to make sure she was okay and reluctantly started to walk toward her bedroom when Maya suddenly appeared from around the corner, looking stunning in the dress he had bought for her.

Josh's mouth fell agape as he stared at her, unsure of what to say in fear the words would not do enough justice. And as Maya slowly began to move closer to him, a wide smile stretched across her lips, he deeply swallowed.

"Well?" Maya hummed but Josh still couldn't speak. She then looked down at herself. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I hope I look nice. It's not every day I see myself in a dress…"

"Nice doesn't even begin to explain how wonderful you look... Are you ready to go?" Josh asked and Maya quickly grabbed ahold of his hand.

She looked up at him, a gleam of light sparkling in her eyes as she beamed.

"What are we waiting for?"

…

It didn't take Maya long to realize where they were going after ten minutes spent in the passenger's seat of Josh's car where she frequently glanced out of the window. She then turned to stare at Josh once the car had finally stopped.

"Josh, what are we doing here?" Maya questioned, her nerves getting the better of her.

Josh looked over at her while leaning back in his seat.

"You'll see." He said before getting out of the car and walking around the front to go open Maya's door.

She carefully stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of Abigail Adams high school and looked beside her to see Josh offering his hand. Maya skittishly smiled before threading her fingers between his.

She remained silent as he guided her to somewhere in particular that didn't involve going directly inside of the school, which slightly confused her. She could then hear the faint sound of music exuding from inside the gym before getting distracted.

Just a few feet from where she stood, she could see all her friends and even Mr. Matthews together and behind them—a beautiful scene for the theme 'A Night to Remember' with a dozen string of lights hanging, romantic music playing, and plenty of flowers.

Riley and Zay gradually walked up to the couple and noticing the stunned look on the blonde's face as she struggled to stifle her emotions.

"Surprise, Maya!" Riley said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"All of us pitched in at the last minute to set this up for you guys because you were right. It's not fair that you don't get to experience the dance with the person you really like. School dances are what we remember the most after graduation and you deserve to have a memorable night out just like the rest of us. We figured if Josh can't attend the school hosted dance, then we'll just make our own. Of course, we're still on school property and we're outside, but it still turned out pretty great if you ask me." Zay remarked and Maya immediately turned her head to glance up at Josh who already knew of this ingenious plan.

He smirked at her.

"You really do have some amazing friends, Maya. I was even surprised when they first told me about it, but I'm glad they decided to do this for us." Josh replied and Maya blushed.

"You also have my dad to thank since he's the reason this was possible. Without him, we wouldn't have gotten permission to use this space for our school dance." Riley explained and both Maya and Josh looked passed her to Cory who awkwardly waved once the attention was on him.

Maya's smile then disappeared as she started to approach him. The two quietly stood in front of each other before Maya suddenly wrapped her arms around him to embrace him.

"Thank you…" The blonde moaned and Cory slightly tightened his hold on her.

"Anything for you, Maya."

"And now that that's settled, are you guys going to dance or what?" Farkle shouted from the turntable, acting as the DJ for the couple.

That's when Josh walked up to Maya and said,

"I'm ready when you are," holding out his hand and pulling Maya close to his chest the instant she grabbed it, causing the blonde to blush as heat surged up in her cheeks.

The couple soon found their own spot to dance while the rest of their friends did the same, dancing with their significant other.

After a while of dancing, Maya deeply stared into Josh's eyes, truthfully making him nervous as he smiled shyly at her.

"What? I don't have anything stuck in my teeth, do I?" He joked and Maya laughed while shaking her head.

"No. I'm just happy this is actually happening."

"Your friends care a lot about you, and it's only natural. Zay was right when he said you deserve to be happy." And just as Josh said this, Maya looked around for the friend in question to see him Dee Jaying for Farkle, so he could get a moment with Smackle.

Maya briefly stepped back.

"I'll be back," she said and walking over to Zay to talk to him privately.

He instantly smiled at her once he noticed her coming but was also surprised to see she wasn't with Josh.

"Hey, Maya… Uh, what's up?"

"I noticed you didn't find a date to the dance,"

Zay bowed his head after realizing the revelation.

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"Zay."

"I'm serious! Do I wish I had a girlfriend to spend the evening with? Yes, but I also know that the perfect girl for me will show herself soon enough."

"Well, until that time comes, would you like to share a dance with me?"

Zay's eyes widened upon hearing this, wondering if Maya was serious or not.

"Really?"

Maya shrugged.

"Why not? You are part of the reason this is even possible. It's the least I can do to make this night memorable for you too."

"But what about Josh—"

"I'm sure he won't mind," Josh said, referring to himself as he walked up behind Maya.

The couple both stared at Zay, anticipating his response.

He anxiously swallowed before smiling.

"Let's do it! I even have the perfect song!" Zay exclaimed before changing songs to something a lot more catchy and upbeat and quickly grabbing Maya's hand as he dragged her along to an open spot to dance.

Meanwhile, Josh stayed behind, watching from afar as his girlfriend happily danced with her friend, her spirit carefree and bubbly.

Yeah, that's right—his girlfriend. The couple had avoided the use of actual titles but labels or not, they both knew how they felt about each other, and it was only a matter of time before the age gap would no longer be an issue for them.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


End file.
